


you give me feelings that i adore

by twoorangecookies



Series: you give me feelings that i adore [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, penelope park IS trimberly's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Josie works at the cookie shop by her college, and she can't get over her Pretty Girl that comes in for cookies every day.





	you give me feelings that i adore

**Author's Note:**

> One piece from a series of 25 fluff prompts that I'm doing on tumblr. I'll post some of them here (or you can follow me at 5ivebyfive to see them all). In every Penelope story I write, her moms are Kimberly Hart and Trini Hart (Power Rangers 2017) and that's just that. Enjoy this short piece! Title from the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. (it's super cute and you should listen to it)

Prompt:  I know I keep coming to the cookie shop and for some reason it’s always your shift but don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity (from [here](https://5ivebyfive.tumblr.com/post/182552733012/cliffnotesofanerd-anifanatical))

“She’s back.”

“Who’s back?” Josie asked, her attention on putting the freshly baked cookies into the case. She was leaned over her with no view of the front door of the cookie shop.

“Pretty Girl,” M.G., her best friend and coworker, said simply. She could  hear the teasing in his tone. Plenty of pretty girls from the college came into the shop, but she knew he meant one in particular.

Josie’s head whipped up, her eyes wide, and she stared as Pretty Girl – as Josie had named her for lack of a real one – walked, no _waltzed_ , up to the counter and set her hands on it. She gave Josie a smile that was part predatory, part mystery.

“Hey, Josie,” the girl said. She had her wavy hair in a new short bob and had green, intriguing eyes. Josie tried not to look at her lips, which were incredibly kissable. Instead she cleared her throat and stood tall.

“Hi,” she greeted with a shy smile. “What can I get you today?” Josie knew most of her regulars’ orders, but this girl got something different every day. Josie wondered how she looked so slim when she ate so many cookies. She also couldn’t stop staring at the girl’s new haircut. It suited her. Maddeningly so.

“What do you have there?” The girl asked.

“Oh, these? They’re, uh…” Her mind was blank. No, not blank, just filled to the brim with Pretty Girl. M.G. elbowed her and she shot him a look. He smirked and walked away from them. Josie shook her head slightly to clear it. “Brownie chocolate chunk,” she finally said.

“Let me have those,” Pretty Girl said. “Three.”

Josie nodded and grabbed a wax sheet and picked out three before putting them on a plate. She set the plate down on the counter and tried not to look at the girl. “And a coffee?”

“Look at that, you remembered,” the girl teased with a twist of her lips and a sparkle in her eyes. Josie had glanced up just in time to see.

“Well, you do come in here almost every day,” Josie remarked innocently. She had her hands behind her back where she fiddled with her fingers. 

Pretty Girl scoffed playfully. “Don’t you dare judge me I need these for my sanity.” She pulled the plate of cookies closer to herself.

Josie’s eyes widened and her hands fell to her sides. “No! I didn’t mean to…I mean, I wasn’t saying it like that.”

The girl stared at her for a moment, that teasing look still in her eyes, but then they softened. “I know.”

“Okay…good.” Josie relaxed. “So one coffee and three cookies.” She typed it all into the register then pressed the discount key. She wasn’t supposed to, but Emma would never know. She looked up with a smile. “That’ll be 6.75,” she said.

Pretty Girl stared at her a moment, like she was doing math in her head, and then she shook her head and smiled, almost shyly. “Okay.” She took out her card and handed it to Josie. Josie swiped it and gave it back. She grabbed a coffee cup and turned around to pour coffee into it before turning back and passing it across the counter.

“Enjoy you cookies,” Josie said politely.

Taking her coffee cup, the girl paused and stared at Josie for a moment. She didn’t say anything. She opened her mouth like she was going to, but closed it and nodded. “Thanks, Josie.” She took her coffee and cookies and went to find a seat.

Josie stared after her, a surge of disappointment running through her. She wanted to say more. She wanted to ask the girl’s name (why she didn’t just read it off her card, she wasn’t sure), but she didn’t have the nerve. This girl was the prettiest girl Josie had ever seen. She wanted to talk to her more, be around her more, and she couldn’t bring herself to try.

“Keep starin’ and she’ll file a report,” M.G. said, coming to her side.

“Stop,” Josie begged. She tore her eyes away from Pretty Girl, who sat at a table still visible from the counter, but with her back to Josie.

“Why don’t you go talk to her?” M.G. asked. “We’re not that busy, and she definitely wants you to.”  
  
“She does?” Josie asked, kind of clueless.

“Oh yeah, she was shootin’ you signs a mile away.”

“No she wasn’t.”

“Jos, please, go talk to her,” he said, setting a hand to his friend’s shoulder.

“…okay,” Josie nodded. She took off her gloves and tossed them in the trash before walking around the counter and into the cafe. She approached the girl slowly, taking deep breaths. When she stopped beside her the girl looked up and broke into a smile.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Josie replied, a smile and blush rising on her face. “Do you mind if I sit down?”

“Please do,” the girl nodded.

Josie pulled out the chair beside her and sat. She folded her hands in her lap and stared at them a moment. “I, uh…like your haircut,” she said. She glanced up.

“Thanks,” Pretty Girl replied. She ran her fingers through it. “I got a little too close to a candle and had to change it up a bit.” She shrugged one shoulder. “I like it, but my Mami is going to freak out when she sees it.”

“Why?”

“Because change freaks her out,” she said simply.

“Oh.” Josie nodded and looked down again. She took another breath and looked up. “What’s your name?”

The girl smiled. “Penelope.”

Wow. Josie just stared a moment. “That, um, that suits you.”

“Thank you, Josie.” Penelope turned a bit in her chair so she was facing Josie.

“You’re welcome.” Josie smiled at her, and Penelope smiled back, and Josie felt her heart flutter. Oh, she definitely liked this girl.

“Can I tell you something?” Penelope asked.

“Sure.”

“I do really need these cookies to survive college, but…they’re not the main reason I come in here.”

“They aren’t?” Josie frowned. 

“No, silly,” Penelope laughed lightly. “I’ve been coming in here every day…” She moved a little closer and their knees touched. “To see the cute girl behind the counter, and to try and decide if she likes girls or not, and if she would possibly give me a shot.” Penelope’s eyes still had that mischievous glimmer they always had, but there was a softness behind them, too. A bit of vulnerability. 

Josie was shocked. She never would have thought she had a chance with Penelope. “Oh…” She processed that information, then she tentatively reached out for Penelope’s hand. “I guess…you won’t know if you don’t ask.” 

With a widening smile, Penelope sat up straighter and squeezed Josie’s hand. “Okay. Josie. would you go on a date with me?”

“Yes,” Josie answered quickly. “Of course.”

“Do you want to share these cookies with me?”

“I think I have a little more time,” Josie nodded, still beaming.


End file.
